One Shot - Fan Service mal acceuillit
by Kazu.NYAN.maru.SAMA
Summary: -Reituki- Quand un Fan Service ne plait pas vraiment à un certain bassiste amoureux...


Couple: Reita x Ruki

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas (TwT)

Note: Dire que c'est mon tout premier One Shot... ça date (^0^) Enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire (^-^)

Il pleut. Malgré ma capuche, des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur mon visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui roulait sur mes joues. Je suis dehors, bêtement assis sur les marches devant la salle de concert. Je suis loin d'eux, loin de la raison de mes larmes, loin de ceux qui m'acclame. Je regarde dans le vide. Pourquoi je pleure ? Ça c'est passer i peine quelques heures...

Quelques minutes avant le concerts, Kai avait entamé une discussion sur les fan service.  
Kai: Je suis capable d'en faire autant que vous ! railla le batteur, indigner de devoir rester derrière sa batterie.  
... : Mais qu'est ce que tu veut qu'on y fasse ?! Tu peut pas bouger ta batterie !  
... : Aoi ! Arrête, laisse le parler !  
Aoi: Mais... Ruki !  
Ruki: Tais-toi, s'il te plait.  
Aoi: .Ok ! C'est bon !  
Kai: Merci Ruki.  
... : Bon, tu disait quoi Kai ?!  
Ruki: Ah ! Tu nous écoutais Reita ?!  
Reita; comment je peut ne pas vous entendre, vous crier comme des dingues !  
... : J'ai pas parler moi !  
Aoi: Oui, Ruwa à rien dit !  
Uruha: Oh ! Aoi est gentil avec moi !  
Aoi: *montre les dents* tu vas voir si je suis gentil !  
Kai: La ferme !

*SILENCE*

Kai: Merci ! Donc je disait que je pouvait faire autant de fan service que vous, et pour vous le prouver, pendant le concert qui vient, je vais vous montrer ce que je vaut !  
Aoi: D'accord,, d'accord. On fait un pari ?! Si t'arrive pas à chauffer les fan, tu me donne 1000 yens !  
Kai: Moins ! 500 yens !  
Aoi: Ok 500... Et si t'y arrive, c'est moi qui te doit 500 yens !  
Kai: Ok !  
Reita: C'est bon, vous avez fini ?! On a un concerts là, maintenant, tout de suite !  
Kai & Aoi: Ouais, ouais on arrive !  
Les 5 membres montèrent sur scène un par un, Ruki en dernier. Ils commencèrent à jouer, et Ruki chanta, suivant la mélodie des chansons. Pendant les morceaux, Kai se tortillait sur son siège, essayant de se faire remarquer. Il n'était pas aider par les coups d'oeil d'Aoi. Ruki voyant la difficulté de Kai, recula sur la scène et monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait le batteur et entoura son cou de ses bras, puis repartit. Mon regard suivait le petit chanteur tandis que je continuait à gratter ma basse.

Voila le concert touche à sa fin. On dépose nos instrument et on s'avance sur la scène, s'approchant du publique criant nos noms. C'est à ce moment que Kai s'approcha de Ruki. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, faisant hurler les fans qui en demandaient plus. Et Ruki participa au baiser. Il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque du batteur et approfondi le baiser. Je regardait les autres membres. Uruha & Aoi regardait le chanteur & le batteur, légèrement ahuris. Je reportait mon regard sur les fan, ils criaient, en demandant encore plus. Tout ceci... je ne peut pas le supporter. Je partit de la salle en courant. Je me retournait une seule fois, et Ruki me regardait de là où il était. Je ne pu supporter son regard, et je retournait la tête et sortit du bâtiment. Je me laissait tomber sur les marche qui donnait accès à la salle, laissant les larmes couler à flot, se mêlant au goutte d'eau de pluie. Une pluie battante qui m'arrosait le visage, et qui couvrait les bruit de pas de la personne qui s'approchait de moi. Je sursautai quand des bras m'entourèrent. Je reconnu tout de suite cette personne qui m'enlaçait. Je connait cette odeur, l'odeur de la personne que j'aime, _SON_ odeur...  
Ruki: Qu'est-ce que t'as à partir d'un concert en courant ?!  
Reita: Euh...  
Je sentais que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui dire, pour lui avouer mes sentiments.  
Reita: *se lève* Ruki... Je... je doit te dire quelque chose...  
Ruki: Mmh... oui ?!  
Reita: En fait je... JE T'AIME ! /  
Ruki me regardait d'un air... au courant ?! o.O Il sourit légèrement, tourna les talons et parti en direction de la salle. Il entra dans le bâtiment et en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il approcha en courant et m'attrapas par le bras, me traînant avec lui, en directions du lieu de concert. On traversa les coulisses, puis sur scène. Il se plaça devant moi et afficha un de ces sourire qui me faisaient fondre. il m'annonça en chuchotant:  
Ruki: Tu sais quoi ?! Moi aussi...  
Et il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent le miennes.. Je ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais je fini par placer mes mains sur les hanches de Ruki pour ensuite le tirer vers moi. Ce dernier m'agrippa la nuque, m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Le publique criai tout ce qu'ils avaient, et on stoppa notre baiser. Ruki me regardait en souriant. Je répondit à son sourire en l'emmenant loin des autres, loin de cette agitation.

**Et on passa un des plus beaux moments de notre vie ~**

Voila un petit One-Shot qui est sortit comme ça, sans raison.

J'avoue, ça me trottai dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps, mais

comme j'avais ma fic à écrire, j'ai rien poster, mais l'inspiration me manquait

pour mon Yuji x Takeru & Chiyu x masato, alors

je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre !

Bye Bye, Kazu ~


End file.
